


tenfold

by seakicker



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Groping, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, anyone else want akechi to pound them on this fine monday afternoon, light degradation, nothing foo extreme this time around gomen bc y’all know that’s my favorite kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: When you decide to tempt your darling boyfriend by wearing a swimsuit that exposes way more than it covers, Goro decides that it’s time to pay you back for your teasing behavior.





	tenfold

**Author's Note:**

> we interrupt your regularly scheduled butler DLC smut content to bring you some public beach sex! <3
> 
> don’t worry, ryuji’s butler fic is in the works! i just had to indulge myself w yet another goro smut!
> 
> it’s not summer yet, but today’s my first day of spring break, which is the second best thing, and i’ve been swimming non stop! so, a swimsuit smut is in order to celebrate, right?
> 
> enjoy! maybe if you guys are lucky i’ll finally start writing sin for someone other than goro lmao

With the end of the semester (and the end of final exams, much to Ryuji and Ann’s delight) comes the beginning of summer, the best time of the year.

Free from surprise pop quizzes, lengthy essays, and hour-long study sessions the night before a unit exam, you and your fellow Phantom Thieves had decided to celebrate the beginning of summer together in the best way possible: a trip to the sunny shores of Okinawa for a beach outing.

Nothing says summer more than the beach, after all. Nothing is more characteristic of summer than popsicles, swimsuits, sunscreen, swimming, and fireworks to close off the day. After all, what would summer vacation be without the beach?

Although you all had originally planned to stay local, Ann suggested Okinawa because of its unrivaled beauty with its clean white sands and its crystalline waters. She had been there before for a magazine shoot, and as soon as she suggested the idea, it was an immediate hit.

Then, although you had planned on just using a leftover swimsuit from last summer, Makoto suggested a girls’ trip to the mall for all new swimsuits to celebrate the trip, and, like Ann’s idea, it was met with much agreement and excitement.

The very next day, you, Ann, Makoto, Futaba, and Haru all drove to the mall to window shop and buy new, stylish swim attire. You had originally planned on buying something simple; a stylish one piece as Makoto had, or a frilly two piece and a lacy cover-up like Haru, but when you saw one of the boldest swimsuits in the whole mall on display, your plans took a total 180.

“Huh? (Y/N), you’re into suits like THAT?” Ann asked, gawking at the suit you had your eyes on.

“Daaaaang! You’re gonna be the next Sonico character if you wear a suit like that!” Futaba gasped in awe, referencing another bit of pop culture that was beyond you. “Are you trying to get a Sonicomi game of your own? You’ll be the next waifu character!”

“I could never wear something like that...” Makoto stated, gesturing towards the black one piece draped over her arm.

“It is bold!” Haru said with a giggle, turning the price tag over in her fingers. “And pricey!”

You had never been too bold when it came to your wardrobe, but this was a different story. You had thought of wearing the suit for Akechi, your slightly-too-conservative boyfriend, as all girls with a significant other fantasize of doing. The delightfully sinful thought of him losing his composure at the sight of you adorned in such a revealing little bikini, drooling over your completely exposed curves and your skin, was absolutely impossible to push aside in favor of a more modest swimsuit.

You lost yourself in lewd fantasies of your slightly-too-uptight boyfriend breaking that strong composure in favor of bending you over and taking you, his hands gripping your hips and groping at your breasts over the thin fabric of your swimsuit. There’s just nothing better than your loving boyfriend absolutely abandoning his composure to thrust into you as hard as he can, one hand threaded through your hair while the other teases your clit from behind.

A girl has her needs, after all. And you’re more than willing to tease him to the breaking point (and beyond) so he indulges the mutual need to be as close as possible. He’s made it an art to keep his primal desires and his obsession for you hidden beneath that composure of his, but, just like anyone else, he commonly finds himself falling victim to his girlfriend’s teasing charms.

And the day would come where Akechi would learn to both curse and thank the gods above for these teasing tendencies of yours.

———————————

That day is today, the day of your trip to the beach. It started off seemingly innocent enough with your modest swimsuit cover with your hair pushed back from your face; but your cover-up was merely the calm before the storm; the quiet before the war.

But when you slipped off that cover-up and exposed your body to him, he felt the blood immediately rush to his cheeks in a stunned blush, and immediately rush straight to his cock in arousal.

_Damn you for being able to catch him off guard so easily._

His eyes drink in your exposed form, his gaze laving all over your curves. He can’t even call your attire actual clothing- there’s just too little fabric and too much skin!

Goro’s eyes start up at the swells of your breasts, his gaze tracing the soft curves of your cleavage, right down to where the soft curves of your breasts disappear beneath your top. Then, he’s ogling the curve between your breasts and your waist, arguably his favorite spot to grab onto to sturdy himself while he fucks into you, and all the way down to the soft roundness of your hips. His hands are itching to grab onto your soft, plump ass, yet another part of you that’s on full display to his gaze.

Well, his gaze plus Akira’s, Yusuke’s, and Ryuji’s, and the realization that your body is on display for men other than him has Goro burning green with jealousy. Sure, you’re on full display for everyone to see, but it doesn’t mean they have the right to ogle you so openly! Your body is his to ogle; your hips are his to squeeze, your breasts are his to kiss and suck on, and your curves are his to roam.

“Daaaaamn,” Ryuji whistles with a sly grin, watching as you bend over to retrieve something from your bag. An innocent enough act, or so Akechi thought, before you straighten yourself back up and send him a seductive glance from over your shoulder.

“Is something the matter, Goro?” Yusuke asks. “You appear quite flushed. Are you feeling sick?”

Akechi forces a nod, watching as you smear sunscreen all up and down your thighs before rubbing it up over your ass. He knows that you’re doing this on purpose; that you’re looking to get a rise out of him by any means necessary.

And you’re certainly winning, if the erection straining against his swimsuit is any indication of your victory.

He wishes he could just sneak off somewhere alone with you to punish you properly for showing yourself off so lewdly, your tiny little swimsuit highlighting all the curves and shapes of your soft body. But, if he were to take you aside now, everybody would know why, especially with the way Akira’s giving him a knowing smirk. Goro’s not sure who’s enjoying the sight of him suffering on his own more, Akira, with that damn smirk, or you, with that sultry gaze that burns into him.

Since he can’t take you aside, as badly as he wants to in order to satiate his greed and yours, Goro’s left to watch you strut about with the other girls, his eyes trained on the way your ass bounces with each step across the sand. He watches with careful eyes as you adjust the ties on your bikini top, trying to get an eyeful of as much of you as he possibly can. He doesn’t think he’ll ever understand how you can turn him into such a pervert, with how openly he’s adoring and gawking you.

As if watching you flaunt your body wasn’t enough, he damn near takes you right then and there when you unwrap a popsicle and swirl your tongue around the tip lightly, looking him dead in the eye. Thankfully, the others are off enjoying the seas of Okinawa, so he finally has you to himself for a bit back at the site you all set up.

“You’re driving me insane,” Goro sighs, threading a hand through his hair as he watched you lick your popsicle with an over-exaggerated, tempting flair. What he wouldn’t give to have you on your knees right now, working his cock with your tongue the same way you’re working your cherry popsicle.

You merely smile devilishly in reply, giggling and finishing off your popsicle. Goro watches you get back to your feet, swallowing harshly at the view he has from below you. He never understood the allure of underboob prior to finally experiencing it firsthand, but he may be biased, considering it’s you he’s talking about. You make anything sexy; hell, the sway of your hips as you walk to throw your garbage away captures his attention.

He’s absolutely helpless against you. You’ve got him trapped right under your thumb, but if you think that gives you the control here, you’ve got another thing coming.

Goro stands to chase after you, his heart pounding at the fact that he finally, finally has an opportunity to slink away with you to punish you for teasing him tenfold.

“You’re coming with me,” He mutters lowly in your ear, capturing your wrist in a tight grip. “It’s about time we’ve had a moment to ourselves, wouldn’t you agree, my (Y/N)?”

His deep tone sends shivers up your spine as he leads you away from the others and towards the dressing rooms. As soon as he has you inside, he pushes you up against the wall, caging you in with his arms on either side of your head.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me when you’re wearing something like this?” Goro breathes into your ear, gazing down at your ample cleavage. “Darling, you’re turning me into an animal. I haven’t been able to think of _anything_ besides fucking you all day.”

His confession makes you blush, his filthy words shooting heat throughout your body.

“It took every ounce of willpower I had to resist taking you in front of everyone,” He continues, lowering his head to the crook of your neck. “But, I don’t think there was any reason for me to do that. The truth is you’d just love getting fucked in front of everyone, right? Clearly, you’re quite the exhibitionist. Why else would you wear something that exposes so much of your body to everyone?”

You can’t reply, lost in how harsh his words are. Yes, this is what you were shooting for when you first decided to wear a swimsuit that would rule your boyfriend up to hell and back.

“Filthy, filthy girl,” He spits in a cruel tone, licking his lips before biting into the curve of your shoulder. Goro has every intent of marking you up so everybody who thinks they have the right to lust over your body knows you’re taken, knows you belong to him. And with so much of your body exposed, he has a lot of ground to cover.

He starts by licking, kissing, and biting down your neck and over a shoulder, his lips pressing heated kisses all over your skin. The feeling of Goro’s lips all over your body is way hotter than the sun beating down on you as you run along the shoreline.

Moving his hands to cup your breasts, he smirks devilishly at the feeling of your pert nipples poking into his hand through the flimsy fabric of your suit.

“Goodness, my dearest,” Goro says with a chuckle, rolling his palms over the swells of your breasts. “You really are dirty, aren’t you? Wearing such a thin, tiny little suit... you’re just begging to be gawked at. You know, I bet everyone would be able to see your cute little nipples through this top if we showed them, darling. And I’m sure they’d be able to see your juices drip through your bottoms and down your thighs. This suit doesn’t do justice in covering you up, my darling.”

Goro presses open mouth kisses over your breasts over the top, and the feeling of his mouth brushing over your nipples just reinforces how flimsy the fabric of your suit really is.

“You’re practically naked, you know,” He teases. “I’m not sure I can call these scraps of fabric a proper outfit. Clothes are meant to cover you up, and this swimsuit is barely covering the lewdest places on your body; the places I’m only meant to see.”

He finally reaches his hands back to untie your top, and he doesn’t waste time in planting his mouth over a nipple as soon as your top falls to the floor below. Goro’s absolutely relentless, both in his teasing and his actions, and it serves to show you just how truly depraved you’ve made him.

He rolls his tongue over the peaked bud, with one hand gripping your other breast as the other travels down the curve of your waist before resting on your hip.

Pinching your other nipple with his fingers as he sucks on the other, his other hand travels over your stomach and below the waistband of your bikini bottom. Goro’s certainly not wasting any time; he’s already stroking your clit with his fingers and you’ve hardly been with him for five minutes.

Whether it’s because he wants to tease you or because he just wants to enjoy the moment, Goro’s usually slow when it comes to sex, but he’s feeling too greedy today to take it slow- he wants you grinding your hips along his cock as you moan his name as soon as possible.

Which is his reasoning for retracting his hands and his mouth from your body so suddenly, chuckling at the disappointed whine you let out at the lack of content.

“My my, it seems I’m not the only one who’s craving it this badly,” He quips. He pushes your bikini bottoms down to your ankles, where they’re left to dangle off of when he hoists you up into the air by grabbing your thighs. Grinning when you instinctively wrap your legs around his waist, Goro licks his lips at the sight of you in front of him.

“Goodness, someone’s eager,” he chuckles lowly, shoving his swimsuit down just enough to pull his cock out. “Look, darling. Look at what you do to me when you run around, showing off your breasts and your cute little ass to tease me.”

You answer his command, your eyes trailing down to where his cock is resting against your thigh, but the sight of him flushed and hard for you is too embarrassing to focus on.

“Hmm? Are you shying up on me now?” He teases, grinding his cock through your soaked folds. “But you seemed so confident when you were showing your body off earlier. Why are you so shy when it’s only me looking at you?”

Well, can he really blame you? There’s no way you’d be able to keep your resolve with how heated his gaze is. Goro’s lustful gaze bores into you with a fiery intensity he only exhibits when you’ve riled him up just as you did earlier.

You moan out his name as he digs the head of his cock into your clit, groaning with delight at the feeling of your soaked sex rubbing against his cock. “My darling, you drive me mad. You make me go absolutely crazy. When you wear little outfits like this, I can’t focus on _anything_ but how _sexy_ you are.”

You giggle at that, his lewd struggles inciting a certain kind of sadistic pleasure in you. You wind your arms around his shoulders and pull him closer, pressing teasing kisses all up and down his neck and biting into his skin lightly.

“God, you’re absolutely relentless, my love,” Goro groans, squeezing your soft thighs as he aligns his hips with yours. He groans quietly at the feeling of the head of his cock pressed up against your dripping entrance, the heat and wetness far too inviting to resist any longer. “You mean to tease me even when you have me like this right in front of you? Dirty girl.”

You’re about to reply with a teasing insult of your own, but your words are stopped by a loud moan as Goro buried himself inside of you as deep as he can; right down to the hilt.

“You’re so tight, dearest,” He mutters between a soft groan, tightening his grip on your thighs. “So perfect. So lewd, so sexy, so shameless, and _all for me.”_

Goro interrupts himself by pressing his lips sloppily against your lips, tangling his tongue heatedly with yours. He’s groaning into the kiss, the feeling of your lips on his absolutely euphoric after hours of him craving to kiss you like this.

He presses your body harder against the wall to help keep you propped up as he thrusts his cock into you. Goro calls you relentless in your teasing, yet he’s truly the relentless one here with how hard he’s pounding into you with abandon.

“This is all I’ve been able to think about, thanks to this gorgeous body of yours,” Goro groans against your lips, one hand traveling up your body to grab at a breast and grope it in his hand. “I wasn’t able to focus on anything besides how good you looked in that damn swimsuit with your entire body on display for me.”

Your legs tighten around his waist as you grind your hips against his as best you can as he fucks you as quickly as he possibly can, the wet sounds of sex sending blood rushing to your cheeks.

“You’re especially cute when you’re embarrassed like this,” He chuckles darkly. “Although I certainly wouldn’t mind if you decided to be bold like that more often.”

“As long as you only display this darling body of yours for me and me alone, of course,” His rambling continues as his hips continue to slap against yours, his hand keeping your thighs spread wide open to allow him better access as the other gropes your breast and rolls over your nipple. “I simply can’t stand the thought of anyone besides me drinking in the sight of your body while you’re dressed in the tiniest little outfit absolutely shamelessly. Nobody else should be able to watch the way your ass bounces when you walk, nobody else should be able to get an eyeful of your cleavage when you bend over, because those sights are all mine.”

His thrusts only get more intense when he thinks back to how easily you captured the attention of the others, with the way Ryuji was so openly drooling over you and whistling as you bent over, your ass on full display to everyone, not just Goro. “Although, I can’t say I blame them. It’s not every day that such a gorgeous little thing like you displays her sexy body for everyone to see. If I were them, I’m sure I’d be gawking at you just as stupidly as they were.”

Goro’s words are absolutely filthy, and you love it. Hearing him praise your body while groping and kissing it all over is just too much to handle, your eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of pleasure. The way he’s pounding into you while talking about just how badly he’s been craving the feeling of your tight little cunt sucking him in only serves to cause you to tighten up around him even more.

“Damnit!” He groans as he feels you tighten up even further. “You’re too tight, my love. You’re so filthy, taking my cock so deeply and so eagerly like this.”

You whine weakly in protest, your hips stuttering as you try your best to match his relentless pace.

As badly as he wants to be like this with you forever, the feeling of his darling little girlfriend taking his cock so _well_ with each thrust, he knows he won’t be able to last much longer with how good you’re tightening up around him.

“I’m coming,” He warns, and he doesn’t even have the time to pull out of you to release all over your stomach before he comes inside of you, his hips pressed firmly against yours so he can get as close to you as possible.

You moan noisily - you’re sure that people right outside can hear you - as he finishes inside of you, his cock twitching as he spurts his cum out into you. He reluctantly pulls his hips back to continue to thrust into you, his greed too great to be satiated by one orgasm. Besides, he hasn’t made you come yet, so why would he stop now?

“Goro, wait,” You whine weakly, blushing at the feeling of his cum dripping down your thigh as he continues to thrust into you despite having just finished. He hoists your leg higher up his waist to thrust into you at a new angle, your body shaking against his. “Goro!”

“Say it more,” He replies. “Beg for me, my darling. Beg for me to make you come.”

“A-As if!” You moan out, shaking as he rubs at your clit while he pounds into you with the same intensity he had just a few moments ago. How does he still have so much energy?

“Hm, alright then. I guess you don’t want to come then, huh, my darling?” He teases. “How masochistic of you.”

He leans in close before biting at your ear, grinning when you squeal in protest.

“Just you wait, my darling. I’ll have you coming over and over before I decide to let you go back to the others,” He whispers. “I think that making you come as much as I wish is a perfect way to pay you back tenfold for all your teasing earlier, wouldn’t you agree?”

It seems you’re in for more than you bargained for when you decided to purchase that swimsuit.


End file.
